That's What Friends Are For/Transcript
This is the transcript of the Sonic X episode, That's What Friends Are For. scene shows the President's office in the White House where Jerome Wise is holding a newspaper about the defeat of Dr. Eggman's and the destruction of fortress that happened in the episode before. : Jerome: This is great news, Mr. President, and it couldn't have come at a better time! Now, you're sure to be re-elected! : President: I don't know about that. : Jerome: Huh? : President: I'm not the real hero of the story. points at the newspaper Jerome is holding. Look closer. : Jerome: Huh? looks at the newspaper to see Sonic being featured. He then looks at another newspaper and sees Sonic at another featured news article. He then looks at another one to see an image of Sonic making a face. SONIC! tosses the newspapers aside and grabs a remote control to turn a TV on. The TV screen displays multiple clips of Sonic before breaking down. If we don't act fast, sir, they'll elect Sonic President! : President: Huh? I'll have to find myself a real job... : Jerome: Grr... towards the President's desk We've got to do something right away! : President: Now, now, let's not overreact about this. Just stay calm. begins to pace back and forth in the office. : Jerome: Ergh, think think! There must be something we can do... Ah, that's it! I know... : President: Hm? : Jerome: It's a brilliant idea! We'll host a black-tie charity ball in celebration of our recent victory! : President: Yes, but what does a victory celebration do to solve our Sonic problem? : Jerome: We're going to make Sonic the guest of honor! We'll invite the media, get in a couple of photo-ops, that kind of thing! imaginative scene of photographers taking multiple pictures of Sonic shaking hands with the President is shown. The same event would then be broadcasted live on TV. It'll be all over in the papers, all over in the cable-news talk shows: "The President and Sonic, the dynamic duo battling together against the forces of oppression"! Once the voters see that you and Sonic are buddies, your approval rating will go through the roof! There's no way you can lose, your re-election will be a sure thing! I'll have the staff get started. We'll make sure all the television reporters get personal invitations to the Freedom fray Tent! [Jerome turns to leave. The President sighs about Jerome's plans. The Sonic X opening theme "Gotta Go Fast" or "Sonic X" plays. The scene shifts to the Thorndyke Mansion where Sonic leaves to go for a run. Chris steps out of the house to tell him something.] : Chris: Hey, Sonic, a letter came for you! doesn't stop and continues running. Hm? Ah, it's from the President! reads the letter aloud. : Chuck: "You are cogently invited to a black-tie charity ball. Hm... sounds interesting. : Chris: It's addressed to Sonic but it says right there that he can bring as many friends as he wants! : Chuck: Well, then in that case, I'll say it's time we dust off our best party duds and make it a day! else cheers. : Amy: I bet they'll serve lots of yummy food there... I'm getting hungry just thinking about it! : Tails: Me too! returns to the house. : Sonic: I'm back... : Chris: Hey, Sonic! Guess what? You won't believe it, the President's giving a party and you're invited! : Sonic: I am? : Chris: Mmm-hmm, and all of us gets to go, too! It'll be fun! : Sonic: When is this party? : Chris: On Thursday. : Sonic: Can't make it. : Chris: Why can't ya? : Sonic: I promised Helen we'd hang out. : Chris: Helen? You mean the girl in my class? : Sonic: Yeah, that's the one. She's a friend of mine. : Chris: I didn't know that. : Sonic: I met her over at a lake... scene flashbacks to Sonic's first meeting with Helen nearby a lake. Sonic runs past the lake where he sees Helen in her wheelchair which is stuck in a mud pit. Oh! runs over to her and helps her get out of the mud pit. Hi there! : Helen: Thank you-oh, you're Sonic, aren't you? : Sonic: You've heard of me? : Helen: Of course! : Sonic: That's pretty cool! What's your name? : Helen: Helen. : Sonic: Pleasure to meet ya! : Helen: I come out here a lot. I loved to look at that island. : Sonic: That one over there? : Helen: Mmm-hmm. My father says it's filled with the most beautiful flowers. All different kinds. He always promises to take me there but... he's always too busy. : Sonic: Don't worry. I'm sure he'll take you there one of these days. : Helen: I don't know, my dad doesn't seem to have ever enough time for me. I'd go myself but... : Sonic: You really want to see that island, Helen? : Helen: Of course I do! : Sonic: Then I'm gonna take ya! : Helen: Ah... and Helen are seen crossing their fingers and the flashback ends. : Sonic: I've promised. Oh, I've got a lot of work to do! over to Chuck. Hey Chuck, I need some life-jackets and a boat. : Chuck: Check over at the storage room. runs out of the house. Scene shifts to the White House where a couple of fireworks go off. The interior displays a buffet containing tables of food and several guests in there. : Jerome: Okay! Now, if everything goes according to plan, Sonic should be arriving any minute. Then we'll have him meet the big guy and watch him go crazy! : Public: He's here! : Jerome: Ah, it's time! limousine drives outside of the White House with photographers flashing their cameras and reporters. The passenger door opens and Chuck, Chris, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese step out as camera flashes are directed towards them. Jerome shoves the photographers and reporters aside. Here's our guest of honor! Hm? Hey, where's Sonic? : Chuck: Not coming. : Jerome: Whaaaaaat?! : Chuck: To the party! Chris, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese run towards the White House. : Photographer: Yeah well, if Sonic's not showing up to this clan, I'm getting out of here! : Reporter: The station better pay for my parking! panics and runs in front of the photographers and reporters to stop them from leaving. : Jerome: Please don't go yet. Sonic will be here any minute! I promise! Why don't you hang out in the buffet table awhile? Please? to the three government agents Hey, don't just stand there! Go and find Sonic and bring him here pronto! : Government agents: Yes sir! scene shifts to the Thorndyke Mansion where Ella is seen cleaning the foyer. Ella turns to the government agents that have just arrived in surprise. : Government agent 1: This is official government business! We need Sonic immediately! : Ella: Who do you think you are, barging into this house? You mister "bigshot" too important to knock, heh? Well too bad, Sonic's not here! : Government agent 1: You better not be hiding him, ma'am. : Ella: Don't tell me what not to do, bigshot! Now get out, I've got my cleaning! : Government agent 1: Grr... that's it! Alright, we're searching the whole place! : Ella: TANAKA! Tanaka appears and steps towards the government agents. : Government agent 1: Don't get in our way, buddy! : Mr. Tanaka: Stand back, Ella. This time, it is my turn to clean up the house! Tanaka charges to attack the government agents as they quickly retreated. Scene shifts to the White House. : Jerome: What do you mean "he's not home"? : President: Next time I take your advice, don't let me. : Jerome: I'm gonna get Sonic here if it's the last thing I do! Connect me to defense! Mr. Secretary sir, we have an emergency! We need to fully mobilize all troops! GET ME SONIC! HE'S RUINING MY PARTY! forces prepare themselves while the satellite cameras focus into the country. Scene shifts to the military intel : Pilot (radio): Request has been entered, sir. All systems go. Beginning search. : Military commander: This won't be easy; our target moves at 700 miles per hour. Stay alert! screen flicks through multiple cameras. One of them detects Sonic. : Pilot (radio): Target spotted, sir. : Military commander: Yeah, where? : Pilot (radio): S-13 district. Target's moving north at 400 miles per hour. : Military commander: Just don't lose sight of him! : Pilot (radio): We lost sight of him. : Military commander: Well, you better find him in a hurry! shifts to the lake where Sonic and Helen arrived by. : Sonic: Sure is noisy up there. You stay here, I'll go get the boat, okay? shifts to the White House : Jerome: Now then, freshly squeezed juice, anyone? Hey, running low on derves. Ugh, they better find that hedgehog fast! shifts to the field where Sonic runs towards the Thorndyke Mansion. An authority vehicle is parked outside the mansion's gates. : Surveillance officer 1: I think I've just spotted him. other surveillance officer further examines the interior of the mansion, showing Ella talking to Sonic. : Surveillance officer 2: It is him! We've located Sonic up at the Thorndyke Residence. [Three helicopters fly overhead the mansion. Sonic is seen outside the mansion holding a boat. : Pilot 1: Down there! Okay, you know what to do. : Pilot 2: Alright! second pilot prepares to take aim at Sonic and fires a missile at him. Sonic responds by kicking it back at the helicopter before running off. : Surveillance officer 2: We almost had him sir. Now he's traveling on the freeway. shifts to Sonic running along a freeway. He turns around and sees police cars and helicopters chasing after him. : Sonic: This is getting on my nerves! jumps off the freeway towards the ground below. : Police Officer: Might as well grab some lunch, we'll never catch him anyway! shifts to the military intel. : Military commander: What do you mean "he's off the freeway"? What's that? The lake?! shifts to the lake where Helen is waiting at. : Sonic: I'm back! You ready? : Helen: Mmm-hmm. shifts to the buffet at the White House. : Reporter 1: When's he gonna be here? : Reporter 2: Is he coming or isn't he? : Jerome: Now fellas, I assure you Sonic's on the way! Just be patient! How about a little salami? shifts to the lake where Sonic and Helen begin sailing towards the island. : Sonic: Just a little bit farther... : Helen: I'm so excited! I've dreamed of seeing this island for so long, Sonic! I wish my father could've come with me... to Helen's father working at a grocery store. If only he didn't have to work so hard, we could be together more. : Store manager: Listen doc, you've been working a lot of hours lately. I... could hire someone part-time to make it easier. : Helen's dad: No need to sir. I don't mind the hard work. Plus, I need the hours. : Store manager: Okay, they're yours! : Helen's dad: You can count one me, sir! ends. : Sonic: Almost there! and Helen realize that the military helicopters are following him. : Helen: Who are they? wind emitting from the helicopters' rotary blades create a ripple in the lake. A hook is shot into the boat and the helicopter turns towards the other direction to drag Sonic and Helen with it. : Pilot 1: Alright, let's pull this baby ashore! : Sonic: Helen, are you okay? : Helen: I'm fine. : Sonic: Good. grabs at the tip of the hook and pulls it out of the boat and attaches it to Helen's wheelchair. Hang on tight, okay? and Helen are swung and after reaching a certain point, Sonic releases the hook which causes them to fly through the air and reaches the edge of a cliff of the island. Well, we almost made it- The two started rolling along the cliff towards the water. Sonic managed to run quickly enough and pushed himself and Helen to safety. Helen starts giggling.] Don't cry Helen, you're alright now. : Helen: Sorry, it's just that- well, I feel so alive! I never thought somebody like me could have such an adventure! winks in response and then turns to the helicopters who are following them. : Sonic: These guys just don't give up, do they? Helen, are you up for another adventure? : Helen: Of course! : Sonic: Alright! zooms off with Helen into the forest. : Pilot 1: The target appeares to have left the forest, commander. shifts to the military intel. : Military commander: Good, we'll be waiting at the other side. Quick, send a squadron out there now! : Radio: Roger! shifts to the buffet at the White House. Jerome is seen laughing while Sonic's friends are having a feast. : Chris: This is boring, wonder what's Sonic doing? shifts to the island where a helicopter lands at a section of the island to dispatch a squadron of authority soldiers each riding on some sort of a hover vehicle that take off into a forest. Meanwhile, Sonic and Helen are seen in the middle of the forest. : Helen: I really do love my mum and dad, they're so good to me. That's why they work so hard so I can have everything I need: to make sure I have the best doctors, the best medicine, even this wheelchair must have cost them a lot of money. There's only one thing I want more than anything though, and that's to spend more time with them and have more fun. But I had lots of fun today, Sonic! I've never been so excited in my whole life! : Sonic: Hmm, I have a feeling we'll be in for some more excitement. : Helen: Huh? looks back and sees moving flashlights. I'm ready if you are! : Sonic: OK! : Helen: Go! zooms off with Helen through the forest with the soldiers following behind them. You think we can beat them? : Sonic: A piece of cake! Now hold on tight! Sonic continues running, one by one each soldier crashes into a natural obstacle of the forest. Thought you'd catch me, did ya? : Helen: Sonic, up ahead! stops in front of a cliff. The two look up to see a path at the top of the cliff. Here they come! takes some steps back. You ready? : Sonic: Here goes! runs with Helen and successfully climbs to the top of the cliff. The soldiers try to stop but they collided with the cliff. Sonic and Helen chuckled to see what happened to them before turning their attention towards a beautiful meadow of flowers. : Helen: Dad was right, Sonic! They're the prettiest flowers anywhere! : Sonic: I'll pick some for ya, Helen! is just about to pick one up when Helen stopped him. : Helen: Don't! Leave them just as they are. I want to come back someday with my mother and father. : Sonic: I get it. That way, it will be just as beautiful.petals float by in the air. Suddenly, hooks are launched onto the cliff behind Sonic and Helen. Sonic looks over and sees the soldiers climbing on the rope. These guys just won't quit! : Helen: We can't let them up here. If we do, they'll ruin all the flowers! : Sonic: Not if I can help it. Hey! Over here! : Authority soldier 1: There he is! jumps off. Sonic and Helen take off. The authority soldiers chase after them. : Sonic: Those guys are faster than we thought! Ah! realizes that he is almost about to run off the edge of a cliff to the water and slows down just in time. Bummer... soldiers take their aim at Sonic with the hooks. A helicopter then appears. : Authority soldier 2: Alright Sonic, let's go! You're wanted by the President, and don't pull any funny stuff. : Sonic: I'll go, but you gotta catch me! : Authority soldier 2: Alright, you asked for it! positions himself somewhere else. Fire! military soldiers and the helicopter fire their hooks at Sonic. They miss Sonic and tie a knot with each other. Sonic picks up Helen in his arms and runs along the rope to the helicopter. : Helicopter pilot: Hey! pilot attempts to grab Sonic but fails and falls out of the helicopter. : Sonic: Call me! pilot falls into the water. : Helen: Can you fly this thing? : Sonic: I usually leave the flying to Tails but I'll sure try. presses a button to detach the hook weapon from the helicopter, knocking the military soldiers back. Hey, I almost forgot something! presses another button in the joystick to fire a hook which attaches to Helen's wheelchair. Sonic proceeds to fly away from the island. : Helen: Ah! Sonic, look! The flowers! petals float gently in the air. Scene shifts to the helicopter flying above Station Square. Well, I guess our adventure's over, Sonic. : Sonic: Guess so. Did you have fun? : Helen: Sure did! : Sonic: It's getting late, I should take ya home. : Helen: But Sonic, shouldn't you be supposed to go and see the President? : Sonic: That guy can wait. : Helen: But I feel awful if you didn't get to see him because of me... Please go see him. I'll even go with you! : Sonic: Since you put it that way... directed his course towards the White House. Scene shifts to the buffet area of the White House where Jerome is on the phone. : Jerome: What's that? He did?! The what?! The chopper?! What now?! Ah! realized that Sonic and Helen arrived at the White House. Amy, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Chris and Chuck look at them in surprise. It's Sonic! He came after all! He's here! He's really here! guests turned to Sonic's direction and the President walks towards Sonic. : President: Great to finally meet you, Sonic. shakes hands with Sonic. : Jerome: Now, hold that right there! Hurry, hurry! Reporters, photographers, this is the moment you've been waiting for! of the photographers and reporters are seen sleeping at a table. Jerome screams in dismay while the others laughed. Scene shifts to Helen's house where Helen is having dinner with her parents. : Helen: So there we were, in the middle of all these beautiful flowers. All of a sudden, we looked down and saw the men climbing toward us! Before I knew it was happening, Sonic and I were whirling into the forest and then they were following us on these strange flying bicycles, but we were way ahead of them, and then we came to a cliff looking way down over the ocean, and this helicopter came so they could take Sonic to the President, and they shot off this rope with a claw on the end, but Sonic grabbed me and- oh, momma, could I- : Helen's mum: Alright! I don't think I've ever seen you eat like this... : Helen: So anyway- : Helen's dad: Now hold on honey, I'm gonna go get a refill, too! With a story as fascinating as this, I'm gonna need my energy! : Helen: Hurry back, dad! I'll tell you about the helicopter! Sonic grabbed me out of my wheelchair and he carried me all the way up the rope! : Helen's dad: Alright, alright! Our little girl's had quite the adventure! : Helen's mum: Do you hear? She's so changed... She sounds, sounds so happy. I just want, to be there for her... Spend more time with her... Cries. : Helen's dad: Yeah, I've been working too many hours lately. I haven't spent enough time with the family. Let's plan a daytrip Helen loves so much! What do you say? : Helen: Mum, dad! What's taking you so long? : Helen's dad: We're coming, honey! : Helen's mum: Sorry, dear! Your father and I were having a very important discussion. : Helen: Hurry! I'm coming to the most exciting part! Anyway, we got into the helicopter- : Helen's mum: A helicopter? I've never been in one! : Helen's dad: And I bet you flew it all the way to the President! : Helen: No fair, dad! You're ruining my story! [Sonic is watching from outside of Helen's house on a tree. The closing Sonic X theme "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) plays as the credits roll.] Category:Transcripts